My Lucky Rock
- My Lucky Rock - Written By Jay Hatch (Jjbob1234) "I can't believe you" I heard as I fled, I couldn't believe myself either what had I done? who have I become? a monster is what most men would say, but they don't know the full story, let me introduce myself. My name is John Hellinton I grew up in a nice little town, it was one of those cheesy picket fence neighborhoods, my best friend Stan Laugher, lived right next to me, after all the good times we had together I never thought he'd do what he did. see, there was this girl, Jane, I had the biggest crush on her and I was 17, Two years ago, she was adorable and we were starting to get close, you know that feeling when your best friend stands in-between you and your crush and leaves with her in his arms? well it was that 10 fold, Walking to her house with a dozen roses, and some chocolates, yeah I know its cheesy but I really wanted to tell her how I felt, When I got there I knocked on the door, and guess who answered.... Stan... Laugher... but I wasn't laughing, he looked at the flowers and chocolates and looked horrified, he knew I liked her, but he didn't think I'd ever have the balls to try anything. Jane enters the doorway to break the awkward silence. "Oh you're so sweet, but I can't accept these." My heart sank "This lovely hunk is my fiancé" Then there was that feeling of dread, that I hadn't felt in so long, that intense, shaky, feeling, My hands felt like wrapping around someones neck, and then crunch, snap, crack. Later that day, I was plotting, How do I win her back? should I make him look bad? Should I tell her about those dirty secrets I know? Maybe I can win her over by being nice and charming, The first thing I tried was slipping my friend some Laxatives, so many, he.. didn't make it to the bathroom, to my surprise she seemed more concerned than grossed out, or awkward.. After the first attempt, on my walk home from school, an old homeless guy approached me, I prepped my knife, the homeless are ruthless here, and most are on drugs, so I was worried, The old man then speaks "I'm not gonna hurt you, relax," "Who are you?" I exclaimed, "that doesn't matter, but what does, is I have just what you need" he claimed, "Oh no thanks, I don't do dru-" "Do you really think im trying to sell you drugs?" he interrupted, "This is what you want, This is what you need" He hands me a rock, I look down at it, Its black and transparent, getting more red as it gets to the center, "but this is just a rock" I say, looking up I realize he's vanished, confused I put the cool looking rock in my pocket and continue walking, "maybe she'll think it's pretty." I thought to myself. Attempt number 2; Went back to the drawing board, I can't get my mind off of her, and the rock, maybe there's something special about it, "no" I said to myself "It's just a rock" I have a feeling of dread come over me, that feeling from before, but different, my hands tingling, "my god I've got it!" I yell! Later that day, I walked up to Stan, Looked him dead in the face and told him, "You should probably get yourself checked out" Stan looks confused "Why?" He asks, "Jane doesn't tell anyone, even when confronted, but I had my round with her, and I got STD's" I say, He looked horrified, See Stan has a phobia of Being sick, 'Ementophobia', But it still didn't work, I tried many many things each more evil than the next, I even invited them both to a hotel and called in a bomb threat, their relationship was terrible because of me and they still wouldn't give each other up, each day getting more and more angry, I started talking to the rock, I showed him to Jane, Jane wasn't focused on how beautiful it was, or how beautiful it would look in her possession, she was worried more about stupid stuff that I didn't know how to answer, like; "Why are you so obsessed with this rock?" "Why did you just call the rock he?" "It's just a rock!" and so on. No one understood the rock, No one understood its power, Not even me, the next night I called them into the woods, I hired a big guy to scare them into leaving each other, I slept like a baby, until I woke up to the words, "I can't believe you!" and crying, as I fled the scene, Stan on the ground with a baseball bat in his skull, "THAT ROCK CHANGED YOU!" I heard her yell, as I blacked out, when I woke up thinking it was a nightmare I ran to school with my lucky rock, who I named Bo Bo, When I got to school, I didn't see Jane at school, Neither did I see Stan, I asked a teacher about Jane and Stan, And the teacher asked "Who's Jane..?" and then the next thing she said made my stomach sink "but I have some really bad news about your friend Stan..." The moral of this story is; Fake people, Can kill friendships. ~ Jjbob1234 (talk) ~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story